peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Peace Elements talk:Community Portal
More Art - More innovation More content - More please People are starting to be creative and create their own style - one thing it would be nice to do is use the CSS that ts is developing to generate a sense of inconsistency - a sort of non uniform standard (the easy ones first) Perhaps we should aim at better organisation - NAH! Freeflow Cats and recipes Lobster Bear of Little Brain Here Speaking honestly, i do not understand this particular page. What is a Community Portal page supposed to be and supposed to do? I am not being critical in any way of the contributions here, i just don't understand the need for a Community Portal page... Our Main Page is the Portal into peace wiki, isn't it supposed to be that? Why is this Community Portal page given special listing on the left nav margin? I suggest the Community Portal page be removed from the left nav and renamed and inserted into the regular offerings on our menu. But that's just me. :) -- joyce appears to be intended as a sort of "Site Map" on all the Wikicities. i don't think we discovered it until we were already set up. it could still serve that function ... maybe unclutter our main page ... but then i think we would still have to direct people to it ... or they wouldn't know it was there. that's what i was originally trying to do with a "site map" page. -ts- ******** Thanks ts. I think we don't need this page. If anything, our Main Page IS our portal, with all of the cute boxed menus you and Lob have done. I think this page as it is now is not at all a good representation of our site, and i vote to copy the main page content into this page as a sort of mirror. Or else to delete this page altogther. Or else to move it out of that nav bar entirely. Of course before doing either, i think we should move the content that is here to another page with a more accurate name that reflects it. -- joyce ****** no point in having duplicates. it works as is. the main page changes all the time ... so here we can have the vital links and things that are more permanent. this allows us to have a more dynamic mainpage. Screen Resolutions i wonder what scree resolutions people use? some pics linked to are very large ... and not all people are running 1280x960 ... so the formatting, if designed on a larger screen, is a squashed and mangled if one runs a 1024 or something as on this laptop. i think we sould keep that in mind when formatting ... and shoot for something midrange so all can view it s intended. this is esp noticable now that these &*%$ google ads are here! ;) i can't imagine how it must look on a 800x600 screen!!! half the screen would be taken up by the left and right margins. something more for Angela and Wikicities to consider. ;) lol i have been trying to figure out how to resize pics that are linked to from outside sites but ... no luck so far. -ts- 04:49, 22 Jan 2005 (PST)